This invention relates to devices for sealing the openings in blasting holes, and more particularly concerns as inflatable, reusable device for this purpose.
In various blasting operations a number of spaced explosive-receiving holes must be drilled into the formation to be shattered. Such holes are generally several feet deep, and often must remain idle for some time while additional holes are being drilled, while other work is being done before blasting is called for, while operations at the site are temporarily halted because of weather or other reasons, and the like. During such idle periods, debris, sludge, loose dirt, water, snow, and the like may enter the hole, or even cover the hole.